Taming the BeastBoy
by Belladonna-Veilsin
Summary: Mid-DoM,NoW CandyXLetheo On the stairs in the Dead Man's House, Candy placates Carrion by agreeing to give him a chance.  Now she has to deceive the Prince of Midnight not only about her feelings for him, but for his servant as well.


**KK, Abarat fanfiction, CandyxLetheo, right here. Set in the middle of DoM NoW, and started before the publishing of Absolute Midnight. (BTW, WHERE THE F WAS LETHEO IN ABSOLUTE MIDNIGHT?) Will be mature, despite the fact that that feels a little odd. But, the fact that something doesn't feel like it should be mature has never stopped anyone before. Rule 34. XP  
><strong>

(-)

The Dead Man's house was quickly proving to be both confusing and dangerous. Talking to the Lord of Midnight on the stair left Candy not knowing what to think. She could see that he hurt, and the pain obviously went so deep that she was left with little choice but to believe him. Pain like that was not easily feigned, and the Lord of Midnight, though no doubt a great manipulator, couldn't have put on that kind of pain without knowing what it felt like.

"Candy. Stay with me. I need someone who can understand me, who can ease my pain."

Candy was thinking. Instead of freezing to death outside, she could just stay with the Lord of Midnight, and wait for rescue. She had no doubt that Malingo or maybe John Mischief would come and take her away. Better to wait then.

"I...I don't know if I can do what you ask of me, but I could try." Candy said, her voice quiet and unsure.

Carrion smiled, and Candy was hard pressed not to grimace at that. He looked like a monster. Well, she supposed he was one. You couldn't have a reputation like his without earning it. "Candy, thank you. I'll protect you from my grandmother, and you'll never want for anything." Carrion promised.

"What about Letheo?" Candy asked. "He was only trying to help me."

A quick frown came to Carrion's face. "He'll have some kind of punishment, but it won't be lethal."

"Will you hurt him?" Candy asked quietly.

Carrion sighed. "He betrayed me. I can't let him go unpunished."

"Will you hurt him though?"

"I'll just deny him his medicine for a day or so."

"Indirect pain." Candy concluded.

Carrion shrugged. "That is the way of things. He is my servant, my apprentice."

"What happens when he transforms fully?"

"He becomes more irrational and bestial, and giving him his medicine becomes more a task of holding him down and forcing it down his throat."

"Poor thing."

"It's only a day or two. And I can sometimes still talk to him in his beast form, so I can give him things to do to distract him from his pain."

"Can we bring him inside for now, at least?"

"I suppose so." Carrion said reluctantly.

Together (and wasn't that a strange thought) they went and collected Letheo from lying in the snow. Candy insisted on helping him up and he leaned on her from the pain of his fall and the pain of his transformation. After she had Letheo situated, she told Carrion she was going to sleep in the room she had been in when she had passed out.

When she woke, she was in a different room. She went to look out the window, and shivered at the sight of Gorgossium far below. She was on Gorgossium? That didn't bode well. She drew the curtains over the window, deciding to look around her room instead. It was a magnificent room, both dark and lovely. It was decorated in black, which made Candy a little uneasy for some reason. There were two doors in the room. One led to a hallway she thought, hearing voices passing by. The second door led to a bathroom just a dark and elegant as her bedroom. The large bathtub looked like black porcelain, as did the shower, as did the toilet. She felt dusty and like the grime of antiquity had settled on her skin from being in the Dead Man's House. Surely if they put her in this room, she was free to use the shower at least.

Only after she was clean and wrapped in a black towel did she realize that she hadn't brought any clean clothes in with her. She remembered a black wardrobe in the bedroom and went to look for something to wear. Her back was to the door to the hallway, and there was a creak of the door opening and closing and an embarrassed, "Oh!" from a familiar voice.

"Letheo?" Candy wondered, looking over her shoulder.

"Um, yeah. Sorry, Candy. I didn't know you weren't..."

Candy smiled at him. "It's okay. I am allowed to wear what's in here, aren't I?"

"Of course. Master Carrion wants you to feel welcome and comfortable."

"Then perhaps putting me in a room decorated by an undertaker wasn't the best move." Candy quipped. She seemed to realize that it wouldn't do to be ungrateful, so she added, "Don't tell Carrion that. I'm fine with the room."

Letheo seemed to understand and a small smile crept onto his face. Then he frowned in thought. "I never really did get to thank you for staying with me on Efreet."

Candy's eyebrows rose. "I never got to thank you for warning me in the Dead Man's House, or apologize because that got you thrown out a window."

Letheo looked embarrassed. "It wasn't any trouble."

"I think getting thrown out a window counts in the 'above and beyond the call of duty' category."

"What?"

"You know...you didn't need to do that just because we're friends."

"Friends?" Letheo sounded surprised. "We're friends?"

"If you want to be." Candy replied.

"I do." Letheo answered earnestly. Then he winced.

"You okay?"

He shuddered and a pained look crossed his face. Candy abruptly understood. "You need your medicine, but Carrion isn't letting you have it because you helped me." Letheo nodded. "Can I do anything for you?"

"Not about the pain. It's just part of the process."

"What will you turn into?"

"A reptilian beast. And rational thought will be hard after a while."

"What do you usually do when you're a beast?"

Letheo looked away. "It's not anything you'll have to see, most likely. Master Carrion will most likely confine me."

"Why?"

Still not meeting her gaze, Letheo said, "I...sometimes..."

"Yes? You sometimes...what?"

"Sometimes, I go into heat...you know, like a beast."

"Oh." Candy said, blushing. She pulled out a purple dress that was simply made, but made of such fine, comfortable fabric that she immediately loved it. She spotted a changing screen nearby and went behind it to get dressed. "What do you do while in heat if you aren't confined?"

Letheo cleared his throat. "Um, I tend to...act out...sexually."

"How so?" Candy asked.

"Don't make me say it. I feel ashamed enough."

"Sorry." Candy said, hoping she hadn't pushed him too far.

"It's okay." Letheo said, trying to make the statement seem easy. It didn't work.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't pry into your business." She came out from behind the screen and gave him an apologetic smile.

It seemed to make Letheo more ashamed. "I won't be able to see you much until I get more medicine. You won't want to be near me."

"Why?" Candy asked.

Letheo let out a long breathy sigh. "I might hurt you when I'm completely transformed. Until then, I think I can control my...desires."

"Desires?" Candy wondered. "You want...?"

"You." Letheo finished, very quietly.

Candy felt her face flame. "Oh."

"Yeah..."

"So your acting out, is it rape?"

Letheo hunched his shoulders in a guilty manner. "It is."

Candy considered this for a moment. "I trust you, though."

His head snapped up to meet her gaze. "What?"

"I would trust you not to hurt me."

"Don't."

"It's too late, I already do."

"Please, Lady, don't trust me when I've changed."

"I'll be cautious, but I won't just let you be alone in pain all the time until you get your medicine."

Letheo felt a great swelling in his chest. It was unfamiliar and almost uncomfortable. "Lady, I don't know what I have done to deserve my place close to you, but I can tell you that I would die for it."

Candy felt unhappy. "Don't say such things. I don't want your death on my conscience. And you can call me Candy."

A nervous smile came over Letheo. He had no doubt that if the Prince of Midnight didn't like how friendly Letheo was getting with Candy, he would just have Letheo executed because he was jealous. He wondered if he should warn her about that, but decided he couldn't bring himself to because it would put distance between them. Although perhaps asking her not to speak about him to the Lord of Midnight might be a better idea.

"Um, Candy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't talk to my Master about me, please."

Candy frowned. "Why not?"

Letheo shrugged and looked uncomfortable. "He wouldn't like to know that you consider me your friend."

"He'd be jealous, wouldn't he?"

Candy wasn't too slow on the uptake and Letheo gave in. "He'd have me killed if he didn't like how friendly I was to you."

"That's terrible." Candy said, her frown becoming disapproving.

"I should go. My Lord wished for me to inform him when you woke."

"Oh." Candy said. "Is he going to come to see me then?"

"It seems likely."

"What will he want?"

"At this point, I imagine he wants to talk to you."

"Can you..." and here Candy paused before continuing, "Can you wait nearby...just in case?"

Letheo seemed to understand. "I won't let him hurt you."

"I know I shouldn't ask you to risk your life again for me..." Candy said, the guilt in her voice obvious.

"I told you. I don't care. I'll die if that's what it takes to keep you from harm."

Scales appearing on his chest and neck were starting to spread to his face. He hunched over like he had been hit in his stomach. "Oh, Letheo, don't say things like that." Candy said, and she moved to help him to sit on a chair. She looked torn, and after a moment, she kissed his cheek. She felt smooth skin transform into scales under her lips.

Letheo gasped. "That didn't hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"My cheek doesn't hurt now."

Candy thought about this for a few moments, then blushed. "I can't kiss your whole body though."

Letheo had his hand over the cheek she had kissed. "That...was wonderful, Lady. I couldn't ask for more."

"Wonderful?" Candy asked.

Letheo seemed anxious all of a sudden. "I should go get Lord Carrion. He'll be angry if I don't tell him." He stood and hurried out.

"That was strange and sudden." Candy said to herself.

She examined the black desk, finding pen and paper and a book of Abaratian history. "Interesting." Candy murmured as she flipped through the book.

And several minutes later, there was a knock on her door. "Come in." she said.

Carrion entered, and Candy felt herself grow tense. "I trust you slept well?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." Candy said politely.

"I'm glad. I hope you'll be comfortable here."

"I don't see why I wouldn't be."

Carrion gave her a smile, and though it frightened her, she let a small smile play on her lips. It was a shy smile, and she couldn't muster anything more substantial or sincere. "Did you like that dress?"

"Oh, yes. It's very comfortable."

"You look quite lovely."

"Oh, thank you." Candy said, and for some reason, she blushed.

Carrion eyed her with appreciation, and that made her nervous. She didn't want him to get physical with her, which would be problematic for him, with that glass collar. "My grandmother is furious that I didn't kill you." Carrion said. "You'll have to meet her, but you're under my protection, so she won't hurt you."

"Oh." Candy said, feeling pale.

"I wouldn't let her hurt you, Candy. Never." Carrion assured her.

"I'm still a bit nervous."

"It will work out."

"Okay." was all Candy could think to say. She didn't think it would be wise to contradict him.

There was a long pause. "When will I meet your grandmother?"

"Most likely in a day or two."

"Is there anything I need to do?"

"Normally, I would say you should say your prayers. But since I will protect you, you might just want to look extra nice that day." he suggested.

"Oh, I can do that...I think. Do I have nice clothes?"

"There are some more formal outfits in your wardrobe. But I had more comfortable clothes made since I assumed you wouldn't enjoy formality every day."

"I appreciate that." Candy said.

"What would you want to do to entertain yourself in the meantime?"

"I don't know." Candy said. "I'm not sure exploring is the best idea. Maybe reading." She remembered looking at Gorgossium through Skebble's telescope. It was terrifying from that safe distance.

"I can show you to the library." Carrion said. "You would be free to read all you want."

"Thank you." Candy said, managing another small smile.

From the pleased look on Carrion's face, you would think that Candy had beamed at him. "Come. I'll show you where."

When he led her out into the hallway, Letheo was waiting a non-commital distance from the door. "What are you doing out here, Letheo?" Carrion asked.

"Just waiting to serve you, Prince."

Carrion seemed satisfied with that answer, and as he and Candy passed Letheo, Carrion gestured for Letheo to follow. And follow he did, at a distance. He knew what the respectful distance was, and he knew enough to carefully keep that distance, lest Carrion think he was listening, or worse, that he wanted to be near Candy.

Candy wanted to press the issue of Letheo's medicine, but remembered what he said about not talking about him to Carrion. And she could see the danger for both of them if she seemed a little too interested in Letheo's well-being. Carrion was quite capable of killing them both, for all his talk of loving Candy and needing her presence.

They passed a few stitchlings who were walking the halls, and they all made deep bows to their Prince. Candy managed to suppress the disgust she felt from seeing the more gruesome of them. It was difficult not to look back at Letheo for reassurance. But she knew that would irritate Carrion at least and at worst, might nudge him into some homicidal acts.

Wondering how long she would have to play pretend with the Prince of Midnight before a rescue might be devised, Candy kept her head firmly ahead. It now occurred to her that she should have expected that she would be taken to Gorgossium, and it also occurred to her that a rescue from the Midnight Isle would not be simple or easy, and it might deter her friends from trying too soon. Especially if they weren't sure that she was there. Things got more desperate the more she considered her situation, so she stopped her consideration. No sense in worrying herself to death.

Carrion stopped beside a pair of double doors. When he opened them, she saw walls upon walls of books. As she marveled, mouth open in astonishment, Carrion said, "It's one of the largest collections in the Abarat. You won't run out of reading material anytime soon."

"I don't think I will." Candy said, her voice still impressed.

A stitchling came up from behind them and circled into their view, making a bow. "My Lord, there is a matter that requires your attention."

"You're one of my grandmother's servants, are you not?"

"Indeed I am, my Lord. She wishes to speak to you about a situation that has arisen."

Carrion glanced at Candy for one longing moment then snapped, "Very well. Go tell her I'm on my way."

Once the stitchling left, Carrion offered his hand, palm up, and Candy, understanding the gesture, placed her hand on his. She knew she couldn't be reluctant or it would anger him. He took her hand and bowed slightly. "I would kiss your hand, but..."

"I understand." Candy said, nodding. He didn't want his nightmares and the fluid they swam in to slosh all over her.

"In any case, I am afraid I must leave you here. If you can't find something you want, ask one of the stitchling attendants." Carrion instructed.

"Thank you." Candy said, and she curtsied politely.

Carrion swept away and Letheo followed him. He knew if he tried to stay with Candy that Carrion would perceive his attraction to her. In fact, even with all the precautions both Candy and Letheo could think of, Carrion was likely to become suspicious and jealous anyway.

They needed a plan to escape. Thinking along these lines, Candy knew she needed to find out how Letheo's medicine was made. But for some reason she doubted such a thing would be in the library Carrion allowed her access to. No doubt also that all of the books that would educate her in any kind of magic would be kept in a separate, more secure location. She would have to either ask for, deceive for, or steal the information somehow.

Somehow, it hadn't occurred to her that she was always thinking of Letheo as an indispensable companion, someone she couldn't leave behind, like Malingo was to her. And while she loved Malingo, she found herself wondering what she felt for Letheo so strongly that she wanted to cross Carrion in order to get him safely away.

Perhaps the medicine Letheo needed wasn't only made by Carrion. Maybe other magically powerful people, the Fantomaya perhaps, had a recipe as well. Maybe she would have another dream communication that would allow her to ask them. Letheo's face passed her mental eyes in memory. "Please, don't leave me."

She shook her head and tried to focus. Asking for the information would only put Carrion and his grandmother and all their vassals on their guard, and possibly get Candy killed. Stealing would require more knowledge than she had, although perhaps Letheo himself could help. Deceiving was necessary to stay alive here, and more might strain her skills at lying and the innocent facade she was trying to maintain.

The best course of action seemed to be to wait until she could ask Letheo what he knew. He might be able to aid her escape and her thieving of the recipe in order to let him escape too. And if the recipe proved impossible, perhaps she could learn how to deal with Letheo in his bestial form. Then they could escape and she might be able to sooth or contain his anger and pain long enough to get to more educated help.

She had to take Letheo with her. He didn't really want to be evil. He tried to be malevolent, and he was dangerous, but not to her. She felt sure she could trust him. As she wandered through the library, looking for titles that interested her, she plotted and planned for the future.

(-)

**Meow.**


End file.
